Next Time
by OPYKJ
Summary: The Captain, one night. My first fanfic. Be gentle... but I would like to get your comments.


**NEXT TIME**

He was always awake when she was not. He was not sure if it was their gaolers' intention, but he had never seen her alert in the 5 days they had been here. What he had decided to call a 'day' was the number of times he had wakened up. What he called 'here' was a padded cell, with no opening of any sort, no furniture, and a permanent diffuse white light with no shadows.

He was not hungry or thirsty. He assumed that they may be hooked to some sort of intravenous nutritional stuff when they were taken out of the cell. He actually had no recollection of what happened in between his awakenings. He did not dwell on that, nor on how they have been captured, or what the aliens looked like. His memories before coming here were a complete blank.

The only thing he knew was that the Captain was there with him, lying on her belly, unconscious as usual. He had seen her twitched a few times and had sought to keep her close for reassurance by stretching out beside her. He had no idea if it was helping, but she has seemed to calm down at his touch and he had just held her, not too tightly, until he had himself gone to sleep. This had been the pattern on each of the four days.

This time, though, something was different. He licked his lips, wondering at the changes he could not see. They were both naked, as had been the norm since the beginning of their captivity. Her long auburn hair was carefully brushed and almost fluffy against her pale skin, like if it had been washed recently. Somehow, it did not seem odd to him that they were both so well-looked after. He had no recollections of past incarcerations and he could make no comparisons.

Her right arm rested under her head, like a pillow. She was facing away from him, her left hand posed delicately on the padded floor.

He moved closer, running his hand gently down her spine, breathing in her scent. There were no response, not hint that she was aware of him. Without thinking, feeling a rush he had so far been unware of, he moved on top of her, his elbows on either side of her head, his cock nestling between her buttocks. Did he hear her moan? It did not matter.

He gently lowered his upper body against her back, placed his hands underneath her, cradling her clit with his fingers. She was wet already. That did not surprise him somehow. He slid into her, tenderly, guiding himself with his left hand, feeling her tightness.

He moved in and out of her leisurely, each time moving in deeper, widening her strictures a little bit at a time. He could hear her moan now and he could feel her moving with him, or was she trying to shake him off? He did not care.

He hurried slowly, feeling her wetness beginning to dribble down his fingers, and her sex enlarging as his was. His total control over her body was overpowering. He had craved to have sex with this woman for so long. He wanted to subjugate her, to wrench her from her senior rank down to his needs, to feel her accept and seek his dominance, to make her his woman.

He was raping his Captain, wreaking on her the worst possible abuse one can inflict on a woman and nothing could make him stop.

Her shuddering climax surprised him and almost got him undone. As he felt himself coming inside her, she bucked under him a few times, still unaware, still completely at his bidding.

After his own release, he disentangle his legs and arms, and laid panting softly near her side, eyes closed.

He heard the tell-tale shimmering of the transporter beam.

"Noooo" he howled. "Not now..". _Voyager had found them. The EMH will scan her and will find out what he had done to her. If only they could have stayed lost for another day so he could _….

The cell stood empty and silent.

"End program".

She rose slowly from the hard floor. Relaxed and at peace, she smiled as she left the holodeck for her quarters. The Captain needed her rest and Kathryn Janeway had finally found a reliable way to put her mind and body to sleep. She yawned, ready to tuck herself in bed.

_Next time_, she thought, _I really need to sequence more personality into him. And give him a face. I want to look at him when he is loving me. _

_Next time._


End file.
